deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs Cinder Fall
S vs CF.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX CF vs S.jpg|Simbiothero V2 S vs CF.jpg|Simbiothero Scorpion vs Cinder Fall is a what if? fight. Description Which master of fire will burn the other. Beginning Wiz: Fire, an element so deadly that can destroy entire forests. Boomstick: Scorpion, the undead ninja. Wiz: And Cinder Fall, the Crimson Queen. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Scorpion Wiz: Scorpion is the undead ninja from Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: He was once a normal man, but after Sub Zero murdered him, he became a hell specter! So if I die, do I become one? Wiz: No Boomstick. Anyway, Scorpion's main way of attacking is with his Spear, which can latch on to enemies. Boomstick: He also wields twin katanas and a ninja kunai. Wiz: When he became a hell specter, he gained several new abilities, one of them being the ability to use pyrokinesis, which lets him shoot fireballs or fire from his mouth. Boomstick: He can also teleport, and can bring people to the Netherrealm with warping! Wiz: Speaking of the Netherrealm, Scorpion apparently becomes more powerful the longer he stays in the Netherrealm, which makes it harder to kill him. Boomstick: Scorpion has defeated plenty of powerful super humans, can manipulate volcanos, and has survived getting impaled by Sub Zero. Wiz: However, despite being powerful, he's predictable and his anger can get the best of him at times. Scorpion: I am Scorpion, vengeance will be mine! Cinder Fall Wiz: Cinder Fall is the leader of a small group of thieves. Boomstick: However, she isn't above killing them if they don't follow her orders. Wiz: Right, anyway, Cinder Fall's main way of attacking is with her bow and arrow, which holds up to 6 explosive arrows at a time, which can destroy walls. Boomstick: When she killed the first Fallen Maiden, she gained the ability to use pyrokinesis and the ability to use Aura! Wiz: With her fire abilities, she can create fireballs, summon lava from the ground, and is immune to all fire attacks. Boomstick: With her Fallen Maiden powers, her abilities become stronger and she becomes more durable. Wiz: She also has the ability to hover and teleport. Boomstick: Cinder Fall has blitzed Ruby, who can dodge gunfire. She also defeated and killed Pyrrha Nikos and Ozpin in a fight, and has survived a building crushing her. Wiz: However, she's very cocky and if her Aura runs out, she's helpless. Cinder: I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful. Fight Cinder Fall sees Scorpion kill her gang. Cinder: I'll have your head! Scorpion: Fat chance! Fight Scorpion throws a fireball at Cinder, who jumps over it and fires two arrows at Scorpion. Scorpion gets knocked backwards by the explosion, but he recovers and throws his Spear, hitting Cinder in the chest. Scorpion: Get over here! Scorpion pulls Cinder towards him and uppercuts her, before teleporting above her and throwing her into the ground. Cinder gets up and summons a lava pillar under Scorpion, launching Scorpion into the air. Cinder then shoots three arrows at Scorpion, who teleports past them and punches Cinder in the face. Cinder: Damn you! Cinder Fall activates her Aura and kicks Scorpion backwards, knocking him into a wall. Cinder Fall then shoots a fireball, but Scorpion avoids it and headbutts Cinder, stunning her. Scorpion then swings his sword, but Cinder recovers and kicks it out of his hand, causing the sword to fly into a wall. Cinder Fall then shoots an arrow at Scorpion's head, causing the ninja's head to explode. KO Cinder: Don't mess with me. Post Fight Boomstick: Scorpion was a better fighter and had more experience, but Cinder was stronger, much faster, and her fire immunity made a majority of Scorpion's attacks useless in the fight, which forced Scorpion to rely on his ninja weapons, which really wouldn't do much to Cinder. Wiz: Also, Scorpion got beat by Johnny Cage, one of the weakest Mortal Kombat characters, while Cinder Fall was able to kill Ozpin and Pyrrha Nikos, who are some of the most powerful RWBY characters. It also didn't help that Cinder was smarter and had better weapons. Boomstick: Looks like Scorpion couldn't keep a-head of himself. Wiz: The winner is Cinder Fall. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Cinder Fall Scorpion Who would win? Cinder Fall Scorpion Advantages and Disadvantages Next time on Death Battle ???: I'm strong to the finich, 'cause I eats me spinach, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man! ???: HULK SMASH! POPEYE VS THE HULK Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles